


Вечером, когда болит голова

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: У Баки болит голова, а Стив очень хочет ему помочь.





	Вечером, когда болит голова

Болит голова. Солдат лежит на боку на широкой кровати, а по лицу наискось текут слезы. Он застывает в тишине и темноте, шершавой, зернистой, царапающей глаза. Но так чуть легче, чем на свету.

Когда его обследовали последний раз, про голову выдали особенно много информации, но ничего из полученных знаний не способствует выздоровлению. 

Совсем скоро, будто ведeт слежку (это не так, Стив просто беспокоится), рядом с комнатой появляется Стив. 

— Баки, ты в порядке? — он стучится и ждeт ответа. 

Солдат пытается отозваться — голос суховато-рваный — и получается совсем несуразный полухрип-полустон. Нужно встать, но кровать такая мягкая, Солдат, до сих пор не привыкший к податливому материалу, будто проваливается. И Стив всегда говорил, что Баки может отдыхать без ограничений по времени, и еле заметная, тянущая мышцы слабость от слез — все это приводит к тому, что когда Стив заходит в комнату, Солдат не успевает встать и привести себя в порядок. Он просто лежит на затекающей руке, а слезы, остывая, липкими дорожками подсыхают на чуть краснеющем, теряющем идеальную форму лице. Ну вот. И что ты мне теперь скажешь, Стив Роджерс? 

Стив садится рядом на стул, бережно проводит ладонью по такой бесталанной голове Солдата и шепчет какую-то бессмыслицу, как заговор или молитву. 

Как только Стив начинает уговаривать его голову не болеть, а слезы не литься из глаз (кажется, Стив пытается помочь, но Солдат не понимает, как может сработать эта странная словесная методика лечения тела), слезы, наоборот, текут сильнее по уже проложенным руслам ручейков на щеках. И Баки может сказать, что они льются уже не только из-за пульсирующей головной боли, но и из-за Стива Роджерса тоже. 

— Твои слова не помогают! — Баки говорит почти с обидой: Стив пытается починить все, но не все получается.

Стив принимает это на свой счет (наверное, его счет огромный, больше, чем счета Гидры или Старка, но от таких неуклюжих мыслей следует избавляться). 

— Хорошо, тогда я буду молчать, ладно? — Стиву тоже рассказали про беспорядок в голове у Солдата (его наверняка информировали даже подробнее), и что поможет только время, а может, и не поможет: Баки ест какие-то разноцветные витамины, но ничего не меняется. 

Да и он привык, и ничего страшного — Баки почти всегда не замечает и давления в голове, и слез. Бывало, приходил с миссий с густыми потеками туши на лице, и при процедурах слезы катились вниз, оставаясь без внимания Солдата. Это почти не он — тело пускает слезы, а в этом теле живет Солдат, — с этим ничего не поделаешь.

Техперсонал окатывал его водой, и тушь размывалась, но ее темные комочки долго еще могли оставаться в мешках под глазами, оставлять выцветающие пепельные полосы — будто хвосты комет — на щеках и в щетине. 

Но вот приходит Стив и говорит, что головная боль — это ненормально, и пытается разобраться, куда деть эти слезы. А это почти не Солдата слезы, почти не его, и что он может с ними сделать? 

Стив прикладывает к голове Солдата укутанный в вафельное полотенце пакет с замороженной клюквой. 

Солдат вообще не любит холод: что есть лeд, если не противоположность жизни и теплу? Но ничто другое все равно не помогает, и если лeд будет убивать не самого Солдата, а только его боль — пусть будет так. 

Тем же белоснежным вафельным полотенцем Стив вытирает Баки щеки, а потом заставляет высморкаться, как малыша. На мгновение Солдату даже мерещится, что на светлой ткани — пятна-потеки от туши.  
Стив поддерживает холодный пакет, другой рукой оглаживая вспотевшую макушку, проводя по плечу, и снова продолжает что-то рассказывать, будто притчу, размеренно и неспешно.

— А ты, может, морса хочешь, Бак? Нет? Вот сейчас посидим немного, я отдохну, а потом клюквенного морса сходим попьем. У нас еще стаканы, кажется, специальные были, огромные просто. Помнишь, их ещe Брюс приволок, здоровенные, будто под себя покупал. Но и мы парни немаленькие, верно?.. Все будет хорошо, все потихонечку залечится и пройдeт. Жаль, что поправляется так невыносимо медленно. А ещe в парк сходим, белок покормим, или уток, или неважно кого — не детей, мимо гуляющих, кормим, и ладно…

Баки кажется, будто он плывет в лодочке, медленно и далеко-далеко, или будто его раскачивают в колыбели. Он сдается. Голос Стива сливается в неведомую миру песню, слов из которой не разобрать. И Баки засыпает.


End file.
